


Movie Night

by darthjamtart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthjamtart/pseuds/darthjamtart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles calls it research, which is the only reason Derek finds himself sitting on a couch with a hyperactive human teenager on a Friday night, watching what is quite possibly the worst movie ever made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brilligspoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilligspoons/gifts).



Stiles calls it research, which is the only reason Derek finds himself sitting on a couch with a hyperactive human teenager on a Friday night, watching what is quite possibly the worst movie ever made.

"I'm just saying," Stiles had declared, arms crossed over his chest, "if I'm doing all this research for your pack, someone should keep me company, make popcorn, maybe even help me figure out when the movies get something right!"

"Make Scott do it," Derek had grumbled, but Stiles was shaking his head.

"Dude, he spent the entire first Underworld movie comparing Kate Beckinsale to Allison -- unfavorably, I might add, which, don't get me wrong, Allison is great, but seriously? Kate Beckinsale!"

Derek raises an eyebrow at this. He has no idea who Kate Beckinsale is, but that doesn't seem like something he should admit at this juncture.

"So I finished the Underworld movies on my own, and it turns out Allison really likes _An American Werewolf in London_ , but not so much that she didn't spend the entire movie making out with Scott, even though I was _sitting right there_ , and I did not need to know that Scott makes those noises, okay?" Stiles pauses, sagging slightly. "I just don't want to be the loser sitting home alone on a Friday night, you know?"

Derek does know. And, well, it _is_ research, sort of. For his pack. "What movie?" he says, and Stiles lets out a victory shout, pumping his arms in the air.

***

The movie, some atrocity called _Blood and Chocolate_ that Derek can barely stand to watch, it's so heinously bad, has Stiles completely enthralled. Derek rolls his eyes, but finds himself watching Stiles more than the screen, glancing up periodically to confirm Stiles' occasional queries. Eventually, Stiles stops asking questions, absorbed in the melodrama unfolding before them.

Derek is studiously ignoring the film when Stiles' breath catches, and Derek looks up, alarmed. Hugh Dancy, whom Stiles had earlier informed Derek is "dreamy", is leaning in towards the werewolf girl, capturing her mouth in a sweet, gentle kiss. Derek snorts, and Stiles turns wide, troubled eyes on him.

"What, what's funny? They didn't get the _kissing_ wrong, did they? I mean, I try not to look when Scott and Allison are going at it, but I'm pretty sure werewolves and humans can kiss!"

"We can," Derek admits, and he can practically feel the weight of Stiles' gaze, dropping to rest on his mouth. There's just enough space between them on the couch for the abandoned bucket of popcorn, and Derek can smell Stiles' want, the soured frustration and choked-up longing ever-present under clean sweat and the salt-butter tang that lingers on Stiles' lips.

"Is it different?" Stiles asks, curiosity temporarily overriding desire. "Kissing a human as opposed to another werewolf?"

Derek hesitates. His experience here is limited, but... "Was everyone you've kissed the same?" he asks. Stiles' eyes drop to the couch, his fingers restless against the fabric. It's an answer, and Derek feels an unexpected thrum of sympathy. He remembers what it's like to be sixteen and untouched. His hand moves seemingly of its own volition to capture Stiles' fingers, stilling them between his own.

"You'll have to find a human for the other half of this experiment," Derek says, and angles himself toward Stiles just enough to make the invitation clear. He won't push this, but he's willing to offer.

Stiles surges forward, half-unbalanced, free hand coming up to clutch at Derek's shoulders. His mouth is slightly open, stopping just short of Derek's, warm breath teasing across Derek's lips. Derek can hear the nervous stutter of Stiles' heart, the mumbled whisper of "are you sure?"

Derek bridges the gap, infinitesimally slow, giving Stiles all the time in the world to pull away. He keeps the first kiss quick and light, a chaste brush before easing back, and Stiles _moans_ , chasing after him to press his mouth down on Derek's, teeth catching on Derek's lower lip.

It's all the encouragement Derek needs. He opens Stiles' mouth with his own, tongue lashing out in a filthy caress, capturing the sweet, soft noises Stiles makes. Stiles is clutching at him with both hands, kissing with increasing urgency, his mouth slick and hungry, his whole body pressing forward, and Derek can't hold back the pleased rumble growing in his chest. It startles him into breaking the kiss, breath coming in harsh pants as he stares into Stiles' darkened eyes.

"No other humans," Derek says, half-growling, and Stiles blinks at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Your experiment. I don't want you kissing any other humans. Or werewolves. No one else." Derek scowls, but Stiles is grinning at him, mouth red and slightly swollen and Derek will tear to shreds anyone who tries to touch Stiles right now.

"It's not like there's a line forming," Stiles mutters, but he sounds happy. He presses a quick kiss to Derek's cheek before settling back to watch the rest of the movie.

Derek spends the entire rest of the film trying to figure out what just happened.


End file.
